Travesía
by Lady Shadic
Summary: En busca de las esmeraldas que disipo en el espacio tras la pelea con el metarex, Sonic y los demas ven una sombra del pasado que creian que jamas apareceria de nuevo... Sonic debe enfrentarse al hecho de que tal vez Shadow ya no lo recuerde. Yaoi-Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Wolis n/n, sip llevo ya tres fics en es que una fan de Sonic necesita un lugar donde compartir sus fics / es que… antes no podía publicar ¬3¬_

_Pues este es el tercero que subo, tiene varios capítulos y antes de que comenzara la lectura (porque tengo la esperanza de que alguien lo lea XDDDD) quería aclarar que es algo mas o menos ubicado en la temporada de Sonic X del espacio pero distinto a la serie Shadow no regresa a la nave con Eggman si no que se jue por ahí y no me pregunten donde -_-U_

_Pues las parejas son ShadowxSonic o Shadic n_nU, KnucklesxTails y creo que habrá VectorxEspio pero leve... supongo y sip es un Yaoi X3 si no te gusta sabes que no te obligo a leerlo y además los personajes son de Sega jejeje espero que guste y que las fanas de Shadic y Sonadow nos multipliquemos_

Cientos de estrellas vistas desde el cielo sin dudas es uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que se pueden apreciar, pero nada en comparación con el solo hecho de poder verlas directamente. Las estrellas no se veían mas que como pequeños resplandores y se notaban tan frágiles que daban la ilusión de que un fuerte viento podía hacerlas caer desde el cielo… eso era lo que pensaba Sonic siempre que levantaba la mirada.

Nada podía compararse con eso, o casi nada, en ese momento estaba en la cabina del Tifón detrás del mando que ocupaba mientras el chico de cabello naranja chequeaba el curso en busca de las esmeraldas que había disipado creyéndolo la mejor idea posible. Era tan diferente ver las estrellas directamente que desde su precioso cielo nocturno bajo la brisa de la colina verde en que vivía.

"Estrellas fugaces" las palabras que cruzaron su mente al ver una de ellas, la masa de fuego y energía paso a no mucho del Tifón y provoco cierta inestabilidad que fue recuperada en cuestión de segundos gracias al capitán de la nave. Esas estrellas desde la tierra se veían preciosas, pero no eran tan bellas al verlas a corta distancia… recordaba esas largas cabelleras doradas iluminando su camino hasta desaparecer.

Pero los cuerpos celestes no eran las únicas cosas que recordaba: una estrella fugaz aparece repentinamente, sin avisar a nadie, simplemente despliega su maravillosa presencia y termina por desaparecer… tal vez morir en el infinito azul del océano. Después de ser realmente brillante termina por ser solo una roca.

-Sonic… ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Eh? Estoy bien- sonrió pero sus orejas estaban algo caídas- Creo que solo estoy algo aburrido… hace rato que no sabemos nada-

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco, todos estamos algo tensos después de lo que paso-

Chris tenía razón, todos estaban tensos como si la presencia de un fantasma rondara en la nave. Pero para el erizo no era un fantasma, más bien era una estrella fugaz, nuevamente hacia su presencia y mostraba su luz, la luz del caos control… pero le dolía pensar que terminaría como una roca, muriendo en el océano rodeada de la oscuridad y el frio tal como lo había conocido la primera vez. Nadie había pronunciado nada acerca de Shadow después de haberlo visto desaparecer junto a la esmeralda.

Para todos era difícil creer que su sacrificio en el espacio hacia tiempo no había acabado con él, pero por otro lado, era la forma de vida perfecta y, por lo que suponía, inmortal. Otra vez la mirada de esos ojos rubíes, su silueta dibujada bajo la luz de la luna una vez mas, creía imaginarlo pero los demás descartaron esa idea. Su mente le hacia un mal juego, parecía que podía aparecerse en la habitacion oscura en cualquier momento y eso lo asustaba un poco. Shadow y él habían llegado a ser amigos.

Lo que mas le dolía era la idea de pensar que lo había olvidado, cuando se cruzaron sus miradas vio la misma expresión que esa primera vez, era algo que lo aterraba. No quería tener que luchar contra él una vez más… ¿De donde había salido? ¿Cuándo despertó? ¿Dónde estuvo? ¿A donde fue?

-…- suspiro cubriendo con su brazo sus ojos cerrados- Shadow… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste todo?- no tardo demasiado en dormirse pero su sueño fue intranquilo.

-¿Te preocupa?- a pesar de estar de espaldas sabía que estaba allí.

-Claro, ¿Acaso no te preocupa también?- se paro a su lado- Sonic no se ve muy animado-

-Nadie esta demasiado animado, principalmente porque es él quien nos contagia su energía- no apartaba la mirada de la enorme gema- Pero no es nada demasiado preocupante, en cualquier momento será el de antes- acaricio la mejilla del zorrito tratando de animarlo un poco.

-Eso espero… porque no podemos bajar los brazos ahora aunque es extraño que Shad…- se sonrojo violentamente al ser repentinamente abrazado por Knuckles- ¿Qu…Qué?-

-Sonic puede estar confundido por Shadow, lo entiendo, pero tu no puedes- sonrió de medio lado y mordió la punta de una de sus orejas- ¿Entendido?-

-Si- soltó una pequeña risita- no puedo creer que tengas celos-

-Demasiado soporto que le hagas ojitos a Cosmo- definitivamente la honestidad del guardián era única.

-Knuckles…- se levanto en puntillas para alcanzar su rostro- te quiero…- suavemente dejo un beso casto en sus labios, aunque el mayor no estaba demasiado conforme con ello y lo abrazo por la cintura para poder unirlo mas a su cuerpo- Es…espera… nos verán…-

-¿Tienes miedo?- dejo un beso depositado en su mejilla antes de susurrarle- Creo que así es mas divertido, capitán-

-Eres un… pervertido- sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo intenso.

-"Tails, tienes que ver esto"- la voz de Amy por el parlante rompió el ambiente e hizo eco en la sala-"Hay una señal de auxilio que viene de un planeta cercano"-

El zorrito de dos colas fue liberado de las manos de su novio, que no estaba muy feliz ante la interrupción de la oji verde, pero no se fue sin antes darle el beso que quería y pedirle que estuviese atento por si necesitaran mas potencia en caso de tratarse de una trampa.

_Lady: Hasta aquí llego por ahora y bueno, hago esto sin fines de lucro pero no me enojo si me mandan algo ¬w¬_

_Sonic: debería darte vergüenza pedir u_uU_

_Lady: me la da u/u pero me aguanto XDDD… Como sea mi correo para los que gusten de contactarse _

_Matta nee_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando los héroes llegaron al sitio del cual llegaba la señal se encontraron con un panorama desolador: arboles destruidos, ruinas de lo que parecía ser una civilización, un lago cuyas aguas estaban turbias por la mezcla de escombros y restos de vehículos en su interior. Pero no había rastros de ninguna criatura viviente, entonces, ¿De donde salía la señal? El Tifón deposito su enorme magnitud en el suelo quebradizo levantando nubes de polvo que formaron caprichosos remolinos que bailaron en torno a él.

Tails tenía un rastreador de ondas en su poder para verificar el lugar aproximado de la señal, puesto que era muy confusa, al parecer había algo que la distorsionaba. Sonic y el zorrito, en compañía de Amy, seguían ese pedido de auxilio que parecía perder fuerzas en cada paso dado. Un pequeño sonido llamo la atención del erizo desde el interior de una casa, el sonido claro de un cristal siendo despedazado resonó en el lugar, pero ambos acompañantes del oji verde estaban junto a él en la parte superior de otra edificación.

-oye, creo que no tuviste un buen día- sonrió fanfarronamente el mayor de los tres.

-Sonic, ese robot es el que distorsiona la señal y no creo que sea el único-

-Entonces acabemos con el y caso resuelto- decidida la pelirrosa tomo su martillo y lanzo un brutal ataque al ser artificial de color bronce que no dio en el objetivo- Solo estas perdiendo el tiempo- volvió a atacar pero Sonic ya había hecho su parte mandándolo a volar contra uno de los arboles secos.

Tal como predijo el oji cielo, ese no era el único y al menos una decena más salieron de sus escondites. El zorrito tomo a la oji verde por la espalda y levanto su vuelo para sacarla de ahí, fueron perseguidos, pero el chico no era tan desprevenido y les siguió el juego interfiriendo con las señales para confundirlos. Dejo a la chica y se lanzo al Tornado con intención de ayudar a su amigo que lo necesitaba. Sin Decir nada, no hacia falta ya que los demás sabían el caso y también partía Chris, al menos hasta que lo repensó y noto que debía encargarse del Tifón.

Los robots eran más duros de lo que aparentaban y más veloces de lo que el joven erizo suponía, no era nada sencillo contraatacar. Pero no se iba a rendir sin dar una buena pelea y por eso hizo uso de su verdadera velocidad. Antes de lo esperado, después de una o dos explosiones, los metarex fueron destruidos y todos descendieron.

-¿Estas bien, Sonic?- la eriza lo abrazaba excesivamente.

-N...no puedo... respirar...- intentaba zafarse del amor de la chica sin demasiado éxito.

-La señal...- el chico de pelaje claro avanzo decidido hasta llegar a un lugar que permanecía casi intacto unos 700 metros mas allá de donde habían luchado- Es aquí...-

Sonic se aventuro dentro y, apenas puso un pie, todo el sitio se reorganizo dando forma a la pequeña habitacion de un largo pasillo. El zorrito se mostro maravillado, comunicó a los demás tripulantes que todo estaba bien y describió el lugar en el cual se hallaban para que se calmaran, en especial su novio que debía estar trepándose por los muros.

Por las ventanas que formaban los pasillos podían verse plantas y, sobretodo, flores inmensas con grandes estambres que sobresalían a ellas, seguramente a Cosmo le gustaría ese lugar mucho. La señal era muy clara, tenia que ser allí, se abrieron las puertas y dejaron a la vista un jardín demasiado florido y perfumado que deslumbro a todos y en especial a Amy que corrió en busca de lo que parecían ser rosas pero de cristal.

-¡No la cortes!- una voz femenina alerto a la de rojo- Morirá si lo haces-

-Gracias al cielo... alguien capto nuestro mensaje-

Los dos seres frente a ellos eran muy similares a Cosmo, salvo porque parecían tener pequeñas placas en el rostro formando una especie de coronilla, además de tener la apariencia de una mariposa, eran alados y había unas antenas que se enredaban en la jovencita hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el joven. La chica tenia el cabello de color violetizo mientras el resto de su cuerpo lucia un atuendo color zafiro algo ajustado, el chico tenía el cabello de un tono azul muy oscuro y el atuendo morado también ajustado al cuerpo. Tenían unos brazaletes en el lado izquierdo ella y el en el derecho.

Los jóvenes explicaron que su ciudad fue destruida en uno de los últimos lugares, no pudieron escapar a tiempo y optaron por encerrarse, el mensaje había sido enviado tres meses atrás y ya habían perdido la esperanza, de no ser porque se alimentaban de las mismas plantas del jardín hubiesen muerto. Ambos eran los cuidadores de ese lugar que funcionaba como centro medico en su momento. A todo eso ellos tenían 16 años cada uno y se conocieron en esa situación a pesar estar comprometidos desde su nacimiento.

-Pues aquí estamos, y ahora... ¿Que van a hacer?-

-Hay un lugar donde fueron trasladados los pueblerinos pero queda muy distante de aquí- dijo Zia algo preocupada- no podemos irnos-

-Pero no pueden quedarse- Sonic sonrió amistosamente, nosotros estamos viajando y si pueden tolerarlo, son bienvenidos-

-¿EH? Sonic...- Tails no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada porque ya los nuevos pasajeros Zia y Vintz aceptaron gustosos la invitación del oji verde.

El zorrito guardo silencio de camino al Tifón azul, estaba enfadado pero no iba a decirlo, al llegar solo dejo bajar al nuevo pasajero y le pidió que se acercara al puente para conocer a la tripulación. El chico sonrió y se dirigió en compañía de la chica hasta donde estaba Sonic esperándolos para guiarlos. Se los veía muy animados y con muchas razones porque estaban haciéndoles un bien... además el erizo azul parecía haberse recuperado.

Era claro lo que le molestaba.

Camino hasta su habitacion y antes de entrar escucho la voz del castaño que se acercaba a preguntarle que estaba pasándole. Con su mejor cara, que no cambiaba mucho, contesto que estaba algo cansado y solo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para seguir. Chris no estaba muy convencido, pero le deseó un buen descanso y le preguntó que pasaría con los nuevos pasajeros.

-mmm... Zia puede dormir en la habitacion con Amy y Vintz... ¿Puede contigo, Chris?-

-Claro. Tails...- trató de decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-Estoy bien, deberías descansar también- dicho eso ingreso a la habitacion y dejo la puerta cerrada desde adentro. Se acostó boca abajo en la cama cerrando sus ojos y moviendo sus colas suavemente.

-¿Podían hablar mas fuerte?- el pelirrojo ingreso a la habitacion del menor.

Las habitaciones del oji cielo y del equidna eran consecutivas. Junto a la habitacion de Knuckles estaba la del zorrito y en el muro que las separaba había una entrada que permitía el paso de una a la otra. El de ojos amatista se había dispuesto a dormir, pero el dialogo de los chicos los había despertado y quería saber que pasaba con su pequeño novio.

-Lo siento- no mostraba su rostro- ¿Te desperté?-

-¿Que pasa?- se sentó junto a él y acaricio su cabeza.

-No se que clase de autoridad tengo en esta nave... nadie me escucha o me consulta nada-

-Yo te escucho ¿No?- sonrió- No te preocupes, todos somos muy libres a pesar de ser un equipo y no estamos organizados. Que problema...- murmuro con pesadumbre.

-¿Eh?- se giro para mirarlo.

-Iba a dormirme pero ahora estoy muy despierto- apoyo una de sus manos junto a la cabeza del zorrito de forma en que su cuerpo quedara debajo- ¿No crees que es un problema?-


End file.
